


Remember This Moment (With Me)

by MadameRed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So much fluff your teeth will literally rot and fall out ya head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameRed/pseuds/MadameRed
Summary: Lance mentioned once that he hadn't gotten to go to prom, and Keith's stunted attempts at wooing hadn't been working so far, so obviously he had to go over the top and make a small, cheesy prom for the boy he's stupidly in love with.The prom fic no one asked for, for my dear friend's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymouschupacabra (accordingtomyresearch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomyresearch/gifts).



> [You know what, just put this on repeat for the entirety of the fic.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMgzldfzVjQ)

Keith had been planning this for weeks. Lance had mentioned his high school prom once almost six weeks ago, and Keith had tilted his head to the side, blinking owlishly at him. He knew what a prom was, of course. He lived in the desert, not a cave in the mountains. He’d opted out of his high school prom. His girlfriend had just broken up with him to go to the dance with some other guy, likely one her parents would _adore_. He didn’t remember being terribly heartbroken about not going to the dance. 

But apparently Lance had not gone to his, though not through any choice of his own. He’d received a concussion while boxing and had been unable to attend, and he was apparently still bitter about it, if his whining was anything to go by. He mostly whined to Keith, since they were… sort of, almost dating. Maybe. _Semantics_ , Keith thought. Lance knew that Keith only had eyes for him; he’d made it abundantly clear. Touched his hand at dinner that one night. Laughed at his joke about pineapples and baby aspirin (and it honestly _had_  been funny, which was kind of the sad part). Put his head against Lance’s shoulder and actually dozed off just like that. 

And yet Lance still hadn’t started with the grand theatrics he always howled about doing for anyone he was interested in back on Earth.

Keith looked up at the transformed training room, his fists planted on his hips.

“Try ignoring this, buddy,” Keith muttered to no one in particular. Hunk had helped him add solid, yet temporary, beams that went from wall to wall, intersecting at different points, leaving large gaps between them and sort of resembling perches in a bird cage. Hunk, coming through for Keith once again like the genius he truly is, rigged up string lights that they twined around the beams. He mixed up some Space Punch and tiny Space Sandwiches with tinier toothpicks in them. He smoothed Keith’s hair back and pulled it into a neat little ponytail, much more refined than the sloppy one Keith usually wore when he was training. Honestly, if Keith wasn’t already completely gone for Lance, he’d be trailing after Hunk like a lovestruck puppy. But all of this was for Lance. 

There were no tuxedos in space, so Keith just made sure that his clothes were clean and neat. As clean and neat as three year old clothes that he wore every day could be, at least. Pidge had managed to keep Lance occupied all day with a video game, and was supposed to be sending him past the training room when she was done with him, where he would hear the sweet lyrics of ‘Can’t Fight the Moonlight’ filtering out from the open doors. Keith paced back and forth, nervous and gnawing on his lip. Hunk had assured him that Lance would love this, even more so since it was coming from _him_. 

“Does that mean -” Keith began, blinking at Hunk.

“He does, he just doesn’t know he’s allowed to yet,” Hunk told him. That had been yesterday, and his words kept replaying in Keith’s head, over and over as he tried to work out how the fuck he’d manage to confess to Lance that he was in love with him and then somehow dance with him all night. Or maybe he’d dance all night and then confess? Would Lance even let him get that far, or would he try to get an explanation out of him before any dancing even happened? Keith really wanted to tug on his hair, but Hunk hurried into the room just then and swatted his hands away, looking excited. 

“He just left Pidge’s room, he’s coming this way. Don’t mess up your hair now,” he chastised gently, smoothing a piece back. Keith looked up at him.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked in a small voice. Hunk chuckled at him.

“It’s a bit late for that, dude. It was your idea anyway, remember? But I am sure about it. I know Lance; he’s going to love it,” he assured. He gave Keith’s shoulder a squeeze and then hurried right back out and scuttled down the hallway. Keith waved his hand and pulled up a small holoscreen - he dimmed the lights and turned on the string lights that decorated the beams and ran along the floor in a large square, creating the illusion of a dance floor. Soft yellow-white light filled the room, and he pressed another button on the screen and the music started playing. Both Pidge and Hunk had confirmed Lance’s pure, unadulterated love for Coyote Ugly, so he decided to start with that. 

Keith turned his back on the door, looking up at the beams and the twinkling lights wrapped around them, at the little table where the sandwiches and drinks were set up at. The longer he stared at it all, the more deflated he became. This was pathetic. A mockery of prom, really. He knew what prom was supposed to be like - bright, multicoloured lights, a live DJ, a few hundred sweaty, horny teenagers grinding on each other, limousines, smuggled booze, ripped condom packages on the bathroom floor. Photos and smiles for the yearbook. What was he even thinking? He didn’t even have a cell phone that he could take a picture with Lance on. He didn’t have a corsage! Lance would want a corsage! The flowers would look so good on his slender wrist and he didn’t even think to make one out of origami paper. 

This was going to fail. Lance was going to laugh at him, and he’d just be consumed with heartbreaking, unrequited love for the rest of his days. They wouldn’t be able to form Voltron, and they’d kick Keith out for sure, exiling him to be with his own people (who hated him because he was a _paladin_ , and they’d kill him on the spot). 

“Keith? What’s all this?”

Keith whipped around, so fast he nearly over-rotated to spin in a complete circle. Lance was standing just outside of the square the lights on the floor formed. His eyes were wide, eyebrows nearly vanishing into his hairline as he gazed around the room, tilting his head back to look at the criss-crossing beams. He dragged his eyes back down to the small table of refreshments, and then finally settled on a fidgeting Keith. 

“What is this?” Lance asked again, his voice curious and soft. 

Keith took in the quiet confusion in his voice and on his face, absorbed the open wonder Lance had as he looked at all the work Keith and Hunk had put into this one night. That was all it took for Keith to unclench his fists and sigh.

“You… mentioned that you missed your prom because of a concussion. I didn’t go to mine by choice, ‘cause I’d just been dumped, but Shiro and Hunk and Pidge told me about what their proms were like and how much fun they had at them, and I just thought that maybe you’d like to experience prom? With me? Since neither of us went to ours,” he rambled. Lance blinked at him, his face carefully blank.

“I - what? This is prom?” he asked a little breathlessly. Keith flushed, looking away.

“I mean, sort of? It’s a little tacky, I didn’t have a lot to work with here -”

“Tacky? Are you kidding me? This is _space prom_ , Keith, it’s already better than anything I could have gone to in high school!” Lance burst out excitedly. He jumped lightly over the lights, skidding up to Keith and grabbing at his hands. Keith felt heat flooding his cheeks, but he gripped Lance’s hands back just as tightly. 

“So you’ll go to space prom with me?” he asked boldly. Lance grinned at him, flashing those beautiful white teeth, his eyes crinkling up boyishly. 

“Yes!” Keith smiled back, and then dropped Lance’s hands. He waved one of his hands and brought up the holoscreen again, gesturing to Lance.

“Then pick a song, one you can dance to,” he said. With an excited little bounce, Lance navigated through the list of songs on the holoscreen and finally picked one with a happy gasp. 

“Where did you get these? I haven’t heard these since we left Earth!” he said happily. 

“Pidge is magic, I think,” Keith said with a chuckle. An upbeat rap song began playing, something about boys and cooling systems. Lance spun around, a smirk on his handsome face, and he grabbed Keith’s hand. 

“You know how to dance?” Keith let Lance guide him to the center of the room, grinning.

“Absolutely not,” he said. Lance barked out a laugh, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut in mirth, and Keith was sure that his pupils actually turned into little hearts. Lance turned around to face him again, dropping a hand to his shoulder and letting the other trail down his own body. 

“Then just do whatever you feel like doing,” he said. 

_I want to shove you against a wall and kiss you for the next two years, if that’s okay_ , Keith thought, his eyes ziplining down to Lance’s hips as they began to move. His mouth dried up and his eyes widened as Lance’s body began to twist and snap in time to the music. His feet brushed across the floor, carrying him away from and then closer to Keith, dropping down and bouncing back up effortlessly, like he’d just been out at a nightclub the night before, instead of at peace talks with a new planet. Keith tried to mimic a few of Lance’s simpler dance moves, emboldened by the way Lance whistled at him. 

Dark hands fell upon his waist, pulling them close together, and Lance began to grind on him, his body sinuous like a snake and moving like this was his job, instead of piloting a giant alien machine of war. Unsurprisingly, Lance was good at this, too. He seemed, to Keith, to be good at just about everything. 

They danced through seven more songs before Lance stopped, threw his head back and laughed, sweaty and shining in the soft light. “This is amazing, Keith!” he exclaimed, holding onto Keith’s hand. Keith felt his chest swell.

“I’m - good. That’s good. I was worried that…” he trailed off. Lance furrowed his brow.

“Worried that it wouldn’t be good enough?” Keith nodded. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, then threaded their fingers together. “Keith, I.. No one’s ever done _anything_  like this for me. This is _perfect._ ” 

They stood close - close enough that Keith could have rocked forward on his toes and kissed him. He was tempted, so tempted. It would have been a good moment for it, so easy. But it wasn’t the perfect moment, and Keith would be damned if the rest of this didn’t go as perfectly as he’d planned. 

“This hasn’t even been the best part,” Keith drawled teasingly. Lance raised an eyebrow in question, his lips quirking up in a smile. “Close your eyes.” Lance pursed his lips in a little pout, but acquiesced. Keith pulled up the holoscreen once more and dimmed the lights a little more. “Now, when I say jump, I want you to jump up, okay?” 

“Weird, but okay,” Lance agreed. Keith poised his finger over a button on the screen.

“One - two - _jump_ ,” he instructed. Just as Lance’s feet left the ground, Keith pushed the button that turned off the gravity in the training room. Lance’s blue eyes flew open when his feet didn’t touch back down; he looked down at where he was hovering, and then back to Keith with a grin. Keith quickly put a song on play and grabbed Lance’s hands again, then pushed off hard from the floor, sending them up into the air. Laughter bubbled up out of Lance and Keith smiled at him as they sailed through the air, the music beginning to play around them. 

“Dance with me,” Keith murmured, drawing Lance closer to him as they approached one of the light-covered beams. Lance blinked at him once in surprise, and then his face spread into a smile so wide Keith swore it could crack a star right in two. 

“Charmer,” he whispered. Keith pulled him close, and as they neared a beam, he pushed against it with his foot, sending them coasting away through the air again. “Slow dancing with me in zero g’s? You’re smooth, Red.” Keith smiled, tucking his chin onto Lance’s shoulder, because that’s where he fit after Lance’s (hopefully final) growth spurt last year. 

_“One look at you, my whole life falls in line_ ,” Keith murmured quietly, speaking the lyrics of the song that Pidge had frantically told him was “so obviously the only song for you two”. He couldn’t sing, wouldn’t want to try to because that would definitely drive Lance away, but he could at least sort-of hum decently. Lance tensed up in his arms, but relaxed by the time the violin began to play. He heard him gasp, felt a hand leave his waist - if Keith had to guess, he’d probably figure that Lance was very dramatically covering his mouth. Keith smiled, because it was such a Lance thing to do, and he loved it. 

_“Whatever may come, your heart I will choose,”_ he hummed.  _“Forever I’m yours, forever I do.”_

Lance’s arms suddenly tightened around his waist, and Keith’s breath hitched in his throat, choking a little on the last note he’d sung so quietly. They brushed against another beam, and Keith gently kicked them away from it; their bodies spiraled a little as they moved away from it. Lance bent his head down and Keith could feel his breath leaving between his teeth against his hair.

“Are you -”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith huffed, a smile spreading across his face. Lance chuckled, and Keith felt his hand leave his waist and tug at his own elbow. Lance maneuvered them until he had Keith’s hand in his, and he laced their fingers together. 

“Okay, okay. Serenade me, Red,” he whispered. He squeezed Keith’s hand, rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin not covered by his gloves. Reassured by Lance’s reaction, he tightened his grip around the blue paladin’s waist again, and was further encouraged by the feel of Lance wiggling against him to get closer. 

_“The way you love, it changes who I am,”_ Keith murmured. 

“This is really happening,” Lance whispered. Keith could hear the smile in Lance’s voice, and if he hadn’t already been flying, he felt like this could have given him wings. “Oh my god, Keith-”

_“I can’t believe it’s true. I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do,”_ Keith hummed. Lance sort of spasmed against Keith then, gripping his hand almost too tightly.

“Screw the song,” he muttered in a rush. Lance pulled back just enough to put half a breath between them, only to lean in and press his lips to Keith’s. There was a fleeting thought of _but the song is kinda nice_  before Keith allowed his eyelids to flutter shut and kissed Lance back. 

Lance’s lips were wildly soft, and honestly, Keith expected that. He didn’t expect Lance to be quite so good at kissing, though - he kind of thought that maybe all of that bravado would be just an act, or a front to hide his inexperience. Nope, no, he was being proved _very_  wrong as Lance’s lips slanted against his at the most spectacular angle, smirking just enough to draw Keith’s lips into a soft pucker. The hand that held his released it and moved up to cradle the side of his face, and Keith clutched at Lance’s waist, fingers flexing into his shirt. 

Keith couldn’t help the happy groan that escaped his throat, and Lance responded favourably, chuckling softly into the kiss and licking plaintively at his lips. Keith opened under him immediately, sighing gently and wrapping his tongue around Lance’s. Despite the heat that pooled in his belly, the kiss was still so innocent to Keith. He could live and die in that moment and be perfectly okay with it all. 

When Lance pulled back, his eyes were bright and narrowed in a wide grin, his cheeks were flushed, and Keith thought there wasn’t a more beautiful sight in any galaxy he’d ever been to. 

“Is this your way of asking me to _go steady_?” Lance asked, crooked grin falling into place. Keith’s fingers twitched against his waist.

“Yes,” he said, straightforward and blunt as he’s ever been. “You’re allowed to want this, you know.” Surprise coloured Lance’s face, and he grinned wide and bright before tossing his head back and laughing, low and almost humming. 

“Okay, hot shot. You got me,” he murmured. Keith smirked and dragged Lance by his face back against his lips. Lance kissed him enthusiastically, all but giggling into the kiss, and Keith was definitely on cloud nine, if the clenching, fluttering feeling in his chest was anything to go by. “How’re we gonna get down?” Lance muttered into the kiss. Keith shrugged.

“Don’t know,” he mumbled. “Kiss me again and maybe it’ll come to me.” With another bark of laughter, Lance rocked back in mid-air, pulling Keith with him. They were nearly horizontal now, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and kissed him for all he was worth. The song that Keith had been singing was on repeat, though neither was paying much attention at this point. Keith didn’t think he’d ever be able to focus on anything again except Lance’s lips and the way they moved against his own. Even when Lance pushed away from him, cackling and kicking off of a beam and sailing across the room, Keith couldn’t stop from staring at the stretch of his lips over his straight white teeth. Their game of zero-gravity tag was interrupted no less than six times by Keith latching onto Lance and kissing him breathless. 

Almost an hour later, when they finally touched down on the floor and turned the gravity back on, Lance launched himself at Keith, wrapping long arms and legs around Keith, forcing the red paladin to support him with a very firm grip on his ass. Lance buried his fingers into Keith’s hair and kissed him feverishly, like they hadn’t spent the last forty-five minutes making out. 

“I’m glad I didn’t go to my Earth prom,” he said breathlessly. Keith blinked up at him. “I’m glad this is my only prom experience.” He leaned in and touched their foreheads together, and Keith watched his eyes close, watched a slow, easy smile overtake his handsome face. 

“Lance,” Keith said softly. Blue eyes opened, penetrated Keith right to the very core of his being. He was sure that Lance was staring straight into his soul, and he hoped Lance could see every overwhelming, desperate, helpless, lovestruck thing he was feeling. 

From the way Lance’s breath hitched, Keith figured that Lance was seeing the same future he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> jam gave me the idea and badgers provided the song, thanks, ya gay fucks.
> 
> This was a gift fic for my dear, sweet Cuban babe Bobbie. Thank you for everything you've done for me. 
> 
> this wasn't beta'd or even proofread, as i screamed very loudly for the last thousand words of it to try to get it done in time for their birthday.


End file.
